


Into That Good Night

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Does This Count As A Deconstruction Fic?, Fix-It of Sorts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the First Order’s temporary retreat after Starkiller Base, the Resistance carries on.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fics I Wrote Out Of Spite





	Into That Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this inspired by something I saw on the r/fanfiction subreddit, where someone said they were going to mock and deconstruct bad harem cliches and fix poor writing decisions. I saw it as an opportunity to do the same to TLJ (and to an extent, TROS).

“Rey! You’re back.”

Even as Rey stepped off the Falcon with Luke Skywalker in tow, Finn hugged her tightly, and there was something in Rey that melted against him. Something in her that, despite herself, felt safe. 

”I am,” Rey said. “Ri’ia, Finn...for a moment, I thought I’d lost you...”

”I’ll live.” Finn said. “I just thought — ”

“No, Finn,” Rey said firmly. “You were brave. You were so brave. Nothing can take that away from you, not even Kylo Ren. You hear me?”

Finn, slowly, nodded. “The General’s waiting for you,” he said. “Come on.”

***

”Luke Anakin Skywalker, do you have any idea how much you kriffed up?!”

Rey had to admit that she felt sorry for Luke in that moment — Luke, who looked absolutely uncomfortable in that moment. 

”I was busy...” Luke began. 

Leia scoffed. “We needed you. And you left me. And for what?”

”I did mess up,” Luke said. “I thought I was gathering more information to fight the First Order. I was...wrong.” He sighed. “I hope I can at least use what I learned to help Rey and everyone else.”

Leia clearly seemed to be trying to compose herself, to not lash out at Luke physically. After all, it wouldn’t have been very professional of her if she did. She was a General, after all. She had to have control. 

”You’ll have to do a lot of work,” Leia said, “To work for it.”

Despite herself, Rey couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably. 

***

It was as they stood outside, overlooking the box of possessions that Leia Organa had placed there where a body should have been, that it struck Rey: there wasn’t even a body to bury after what Kylo Ren had done. Had he even cared about what he had done? That he had a father who loved him, who gave a damn about him? After all, the way he’d sounded on the bridge, the way he’d spoken to Kylo...

He’d loved him. What kind of ungrateful wretch killed a perfectly loving father? 

Luke placed a hand on her shoulder, and Rey forced herself to take a deep breath. Would Han want this? After all, he had caressed Kylo’s face when he’d fallen to his death. 

Rey would have given just about everything just to have a family. Kylo had it — and he’d thrown it away. 

Leia gave the speech, sharing anecdotes about Han, about just how good of a man he had been, drawing some laughter, some tears. Finn turned to look at her, and there was something about that one nod, one nod alone, that was enough to communicate volumes. I’m here, Finn seemed to be saying. I’m not gonna leave you. 

Rey smiled at him. There was something about it that was enough to make her feel...well, like she belonged. 

Even in the midst of such a sad event. 

Luke spoke next. Sharing stories about how Han had saved him, at the First Death Star. How brave he had been. “He wasn’t like a prince from a fairytale,” Luke said. “But in a way, he didn’t have to be. He was just...Han.” A beat. “What we do next isn’t out of hatred or revenge, but just for the sake of everyone out there who’s oppressed by the First Order.”

Of course Luke would say that. Of course he would. 

Rey only wondered how he stayed so steady, when everything he knew was gone. 

***

Luke spoke to Rey after the funeral. “You were angry,” he said. “I could feel it.”

Rey sighed. “Should I not be?”

”The Jedi were wrong about anger,“ Luke said. “It’s not that anger should be avoided. Anger is a part of us as much as anything. Anger motivates us; I doubt that we would have taken down the Empire the first time if we hadn’t somehow been angry at how others were being treated. The Jedi were afraid of anger, of how it could drag you down. The negative side of anger. But if anything...it’s what you do with it that counts.”

Rey pursed her lips. “Shrewd.” Then, “I suppose there is a lot I have to be angry about. My parents. Unkar Plutt. Just for example.”

She could swear Luke actually did look pained, just for a moment. Then, returning his face to normal, like that pained look never came over him, “I’m sorry for what you went through.”

Rey shrugged. “I don’t remember what it was like before.”

A beat. Then, “You...I knew you, when you were a little girl. Before you were taken away.”

”How come I don’t remember any of this?” Rey said. 

”Who knows? There are techniques in the Force that can alter memories...” Luke sighed. “I’m certain that I’m foisting enough on you as is. Get some rest.”

Rey walked off then, to her quarters on the base, and she couldn’t help but think that Luke was hiding something. 


End file.
